


Boom Corn

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Lineage, Gen, Or trying to, They’re disaster siblings your honor, cooking over a campfire, light banter, none of them should be trusted in a ktchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: How the disaster lineage collectively lost kitchen privileges.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Boom Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember Prompts “Junk Food” and “Park”

“Are you sure this is such a good idea, Anakin?” Obi-wan asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Of course,” the blonde replied cheerfully. “You worry too much, my old master.”

The blonde was currently busying himself with wrapping tin foil around an odd mix of… things. There were unpopped popcorn kernels, some bacon bits, what could have been bugs, and a handful of green onions to add the illusion of healthiness. All components thoroughly drowned in butter. In short, enough fat to murder a bantha.

Together Obi-wan and Ahsoka exchanged a wary glance before shrugging. They did warn Anakin it would be a bad idea, after all. The inevitable disaster was all on him.

Besides, as much as he was loath to admit it, Obi-wan kinda wanted to see what happened…

To the side a campfire steadily grew, the supposed cooking area. Overhead a bird fluttered by, briefly perching on a tree branch, before wisely flying off to avoid the blast zone.

“You know, Skyguy, most people cook sausages over a campfire,” Ahsoka stated.

“Eh, you two don’t know what you're missing,” the bolden replied cheerfully. Caloused fingers wrapped part of the tinfoil around a “sturdy” looking stick.

“Especially now that we don’t have a microwave anymore,” Obi-wan muttered under his breath.”

“You do know that was entirely your fault,” Anakin shot back, holding the make-shift bag over the fire. It wasn’t long before they could hear some of the kernels popping.

Obi-wan merely shrugged, not denying the accusation.

Ahsoka blinked. “What happened?”

“We had company over neither of us liked,” Obi-wan explained casually. “I put a fork in the microwave to scare them off.”

“Oh, they were scared alright,” Anakin replied. “It’s kinda hard not to be when half the kitchen’s on fire. Master Windu still hasn’t forgiven you for that one.”

The redhead rolled his eyes, though there was a fond smirk on bearded lips. “In my defense I set it aflame on purpose. Unlike that time with Senator-”

“No!” Anakin interrupted, face suddenly red.

Obi-wan merely grinned viciously and continued. “Amidala, who had us-”

“NO!”

“...over for dinner…”

“Obi-wan, I’m warning you…”

“... when Anakin offered to make some flatbread…”

The blonde in question suddenly lifted the largest branch within his reach. “I’m going to hit you with this stick if you continue,” he warned.

Ahsoka giggled. “Not even you can possibly hope to withstand the might of ‘random stick’, Master Kenobi.”

The redhead chuckled, hands raised in surrender. “I suppose not,” he conceded. “You win this time, Anakin.”

The blonde nodded, his victory acknowledged and secured. “Good. I’m glad we had this little-”

“...and then he somehow set fire to the ceiling.”

The look of shock and horror on Anakin’s face was priceless. With an enraged cry he launched the stick as hard as he could at his former master.

Of course it wasn’t hard for Obi-wan to dodge the attack, dodging out of the way with a snarky grin. And it was only natural for Anakin to suddenly lunge forward, talking the shorter man to the ground.

Ahsoka giggled, watching the others goof off. Imagine how the public would react to seeing their beloved war heroes act like the younglings they were.

Suddenly Anakin straightened, sapphire eyes gleaming with excitement. “I think it’s ready.”

Ahsoka frowned, scrutinizing the tin foil parcel. It didn’t look any different from before.

A second later the “bag” exploded.


End file.
